Somewhere to Stand
by ThornsHaveRoses
Summary: HP/LM Summer after 5th year, Dumbledore forces Harry into a Bond with Lucius Malfoy. Bonds in the Wizarding World are do or die. Left with no choice, these two enemies are now stuck together in the middle of an escalating war. Harry is suffering from nightmares and pain, and Lucius has his own demons. Can they find strength together, and maybe something more? More details inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this story has been brewing in my head for several years actually. I have about the first half written, it just needs to be spell-checked and double checked, since some of it I have had written for a while. It was originally written purely for my own personal enjoyment, so basically it includes every possible scene I have searched for on other HP/LM fics, just all in the same story.**

 **I hope someone else will find some enjoyment reading it too!**

 **Please note: As I said, the pairing is Harry Potter and Lucius Malfoy. Other main characters will be Draco, Snape, Sirius (so he's not dead, guys! cause I couldn't bear that) It will also feature manipulativeDumbledore, and some not-so-bad Slytherins. Also: there will be mentions of past abuse, however I am not an expert on abuse, any mistakes are my own and I mean no offense with my ignorance. This is an M rated fic, but it probably won't be too graphic - be on the lookout for foul language. Harry is technically underage in this fic.**

 **This takes place in the summer after 5th year, assuming the events at the Ministry of Magic NEVER happened. Also disregards HBP, DH and horcruxes (although Harry and Voldemort still have a type of bond )**

 **Disclaimer: The characters used here belong to JK Rowling. I am borrowing them only for the purpose of literary enjoyment. I am making no money. She gets all the credit.**

 **If there is anything else you guys need to know as we go, I'll post it in an authors note at the top of each chapter**

Somewhere to Stand

By ThornsHaveRoses

 **Chapter One**

 _June_

"What did you say?" Sirius Black shouted.

Albus Dumbledore stared calmly at the wrongly accused convict over those half-moon glasses of his. "I've arranged a Bond for Harry."

"He's only fifteen!" Sirius said, barely restraining himself from crossing the table to slap some sense into the Headmaster. "You can't do that."

"He will be sixteen the end of next month. Besides, I've already had it officiated by the Ministry. There is no altering it now." The old wizard stated.

"Albus," Minerva was aghast. "That practice is ancient and archaic."

Dumbledore glanced at the other Order members present - almost all the seats were full that night - and was disappointed to see the expression on Minerva's face mirrored to some degree on the others. "But still legal and binding. I've talked to Harrys guardians and they've signed the appropriate papers. If either party pulls out now, it means death. Besides, this is for Harrys own safety." He countered.

"Who is the partner, then?" Remus asked.

Dumbledore had known he couldn't avoid telling them, but he also dreaded this moment, knowing not all the reactions would be favorable to his plan.

"Lucius Malfoy."

The room fairly exploded into protests.

"He's a Death Eater!"

"He's twice Harrys age!"

"-Death Eater!"

"-dark wizard!"

"Let me explain!" Dumbledore demanded, bringing the Order to an temperary silence. "Lucius Malfoy cannot hurt Harry, per stipulation of the unbreakable Bond contract. Also - Lord Voldemort cannot hurt Harry, since the boy is now officially a part of one of His followers family's. Severus has assured me this policy is upheld. It is a loophole He would never expect. A safe haven for Harry where his most dangerous enemies can no longer touch him."

"I did not tell you that for this purpose." Severus said, and even he seemed angrier than usual.

"Don't do this. Please." Sirius said quietly.

"It is already done." Dumbledore replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Malfoy Manor, Lucius Malfoy had just settled himself comfortably to open that mornings mail. Since it was halfway through June, school was out and Draco, who had just turned sixteen the day before, was the only other one at home (besides their house elves of course).

Narcissa had left him the year before, which had come as no surprise and with no hard feeling as she had often said once Draco was old enough she would. Though they had stayed together seventeen years, there was no love lost between them - many arranged marriages were such - and instead only an amiable coexistence. And life had certainly not been all that satisfiying with Lucius, who preferred men. He knew his wife had sought out other bed partners over the years and never held it against her. On ocassion and with much discretion he had done the same. They had parted peacefully with every intention of living out the rest of their lives with a degree if happiness.

So when Lucius opened the letter from the Ministry of Magic that morning, all those plans came crashing down.

* * *

When Draco came down a few minutes later, he found his father in his chair with his head in his hands.

"Father?" He asked, alarmed, going over to him.

Lucius didn't even speak, just handed over the letter that might as well have detailed a death sentence, in more ways then one

Draco read in shock.

 _Dear Lucius Malfoy,_

 _This letter is to inform you that you have been chosen for an official Bond. Per the Union Law (passed 1138AD, section 48, subsection 5B - please see Wizarding Law page 664 for more details) you will have 60 days to officiate the Bond with your pledged (August15th). Failure to comply from either party with result in the fatality of both parties. Your pledged will arrive on the morrow._

 _Congratulations_

 _Felix Snickett_

 _Department of Bonds and Unions_

 _Ministry of Magic_

It took a moment before Draco could speak, and even then the words were meaningless to the elder Malfoy, no matter how sincere they really were.

"Father. I'm so sorry."

* * *

When Dumbledore broke the news to Harry, the Boy-Who-Lived argued, and protested, and finely begged. But Dumbledore was unmovable.

When Sirius went up to his Godson room a few minutes after, he found him sitting silently on his bed, knees pulled up to his chest. He wasn't crying, but for a moment Sirius wished his was, instead of this terrible, stoney exceptance of a fate he didn't want, and Sirius couldn't save him from no matter how hard he fought.

His godson was supposed to be all fire and defiance and laughs. This watery-green-eyed boy staring at him, he broke Sirius' heart.

And then Harry gasped "I don't think I can do this."

Sirius wrapped his arms around the teen who'd already had to shoulder more then should ever be asked if someone. He rocked him back and forth, wishing desperately he had something more to say then "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

The next day the two men prepared to meet. Lucius was still unaware of the identity of the person he was locked into this Bond with.

Sirius laid out a pair of black jeans and a long sleeve emerald shirt, while Harry showered. Remus came in and Sirius hugged his friend. "It's not fair, Mooney. He's so young."

Malfoy Manor was just as somber , waiting for their arrival. Both Malfoys had spent the morning and all if the night before unable to stop themselves from coming up with lists of who it might be. But it certainly wasn't a short list. The possibilities were almost endless. As soon as Lucius and Narcissa's divorce went through, his name would have appeared on the list of eligible bachelors, an automatically generated list for anyone to view once they'd made it apparent that the head of their family was hoping to Bond a member.

When the doorbell rang, Lucius opened the door, and the man standing there was about as bad as it could get. " You've got to be shitting me." slipped out before he could catch his tongue.

Sirius Black roughly pushed past inside the house. " It's not me, you asshole." He spat.

Draco arrived in that minute to see who it was and his father's confusion played across his face as well.

"Then pray tell, what the bloody hell are you doing here?" Lucius drawled.

"I need to talk to you. " Sirius ground out. He hesitated, running a hand through his too long hair. "It's Harry."

"What is?" Lucius snapped.

Sirius glared at him. " It's Harry. With this fucking Bond. Dumbledore set him up."

Shock made Lucius blut out the first thing that came to mind. " He's just a child." He breathed.

"He's the same age as me." Draco clarified.

"There .The same age as my son. Oh, Merlin . And he's. . . Of course,Ddumbledore did this. Oh fuck me." Lucius _rambled_ \- something Draco wasn't sure he'd ever seen his father do.

Some of Sirius' anger at the blonde man drained away, seeing him there so stunned, with hissDon hovering anxiously behind him, hand unconsciously held out as if he wanted to touch his father and comfort him, but social breeding wouldn't quite let him. "You don't want the bloody Bond, do you?"

That brought out some of Lucius' anger. "Being forced to marry a boy half my age? The same boy my lord and master has been trying to kill for over a decade?" He scoffed, a hundred terrible thoughts running through his mind.

Lucius had always played the games, between Dark and Light, between Pureblood and not, but always on his own scale. Never thrust between two endlessly plotting Lords, a blatant tool for their manuvering, with not a chance to stake his position. Merlin, he couldn't seem to get his legs underneath him. The unshakable head of the Malfoy bloodline, and he was still stumbling over _this._

Not that it didn't make sense, because it did, which was another reason Lucius hated it. There simply weren't that many reasons to arrange a Bond such as this, and by god he understood them, he just never would have imagined that old coot forcing his Boy Wonder into this mess, no matter how much protection, or influence, or political standing, or finances he might get out out of it.

Sirius, ever the one track mind, said, or rather, _commanded_ , "You won't hurt him."

"I don't want to hurt him, Black." And surprisingly, once Lucius said it, he knew it was true. He may not care much for boy, from everything he'd heard from Draco and others, but he would not hurt his own Bondmate. Not that he could physically, the bond prevented it, but the elder Malfoy had a feeling Sirius was referring to emotional harm as well.

Sirius hesitated, as though what he was going to share next was a secret, "He's been hurt a lot."

Lucius almost loosed a scathing remarked about how _he knew that -_ Merlin, he'd seen the boy bloody from the Chamber of Secets mishap at Hogwarts, had watched the Triwizard tournament as the teen had limped from the dragons arena with claw marks across his arm, not to mention that bloody graveyard (and he felt it was best not to mention that graveyard at this point in time, perhaps not ever).

"I know." He said, watching the Black heirs face, noting it finely seemed calmer then when he'd burst in, looking for all intents and purposes like he'd enjoy nothing more then hexing Lucius' balls off. "And even though I don't want this, I will take care of him."

Although he had no idea how he'd accomplish that task, he would. Because Lucius was everything the world accused him of being - cold, intimidating, harsh - but he would protect his family to his dying breath. And he wasn't quite sure how Potter would fit into that dynamic just yet, but he would fit somewhere.

"This is so fucked up. Harry doesn't deserve this." Sirius murmured.

"Neither does my father." Draco said, quietly but firmly.

Sirius looked at him and said seriously, "You're right. He doesn't. "

Strange, Lucius thought, this was the most civil conversation he'd ever had with the Black heir. He studied the man before him for a second - his devestated eyes and miserable face (he was a Black for Merlin's sake, didn't he have a better poker face?) before coming to a discision he hoped he wouldn't later regret. "Give me your hand."

Siriu seemed to judge him for a moment, and Lucius wondered what he thought he was reading on his face, before the dark-haired man held it out, palm up. Lucius pressed his index finger to the offered palm, and he felt it tense as the first licks of the blondes magic danced across his skin.

Barely a moment later Lucius pulled back.

"I've keyed you into our secure floo network, so you may visit your godson when you wish . Now, I have to get ready for said godsons arrival. Draco, could you please show your cousin out?"

Once Lucius had swiftly departed, Draco turned to Sirius. Strange that even though they were closely related, they'd never spoken to each other, though Draco had recognized him right away. The Black features were unmistakable, not to mention his 'fame' meant the whole Wizarding world knew who he was. Which might have been why he confided "I've never ever seen my father so rattled."

Which was true. And Draco would never have expected his father to give the man acess to their floo. Only Severus Snape, his father's best friend and Draco own godfather had access. Even Narcissa had been removed from their floo network promptly after the divorce.

"It's going to be a long summer." Was Sirius' only reply before he too left, leaving Draco to mull over the strange scene he'd just witnessed between the two.

When Sirius arrived back at Grimmuld Place, he sought out Remus. "I went to Malfoy Manor." He started.

Remus whisper-shouted , "You what? Sirius, you goddamned, impulsive -"

"I wanted to hurt him." Sirius continued.

"Obviously." Remus hissed.

"But I didn't. I talked to him." Sirius hesitated. " Lucius Malfoy doesn't want this Bond anymore then Harry does. He didn't even know who he was pledged to until I told him. "

That stilled Remus.

"I know," Sirius agreed to his friends unasked question. "I think... he might not be... I mean - He won't hurt Harry. He promised not to. I just...am thinking he might not be _completely_ evil." Then he almost told him about the floo acess, but instinct told him to keep that information quiet for now.

 **A/N: So that's the beginning. Please leave a review! Let me know what you think so far, and chapter 2 will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OK, here's the next piece. Its going to be a busy weekend for me, but I should have the next chap posted on or by Monday. Please drop me a review, let me know what you think. And thank you to _AzureSkyTower_ who was this story's first reviewer! You made my day!**

Somewhere to Stand

By ThornsHaveRoses

 **Chapter Two**

It was that evening that Harry James Potter was escorted to the Manor by Ministry official Felix Snickett, a short, balding man with a too-thin face and eyes that made Harry uncomfortable to look at.

A house elf led them to the sitting room, where Lucius and Draco were. The Malfoys took in Harry appereance with a bit of surprise. Draco had seen him briefly around school just two weeks ago, but Lucius hadn't seen him in a year, since Voldemorts resurrection during the Triwizard Tournament. Harry Potter looked older than he was, a young man instead of a teenager. Only about 5'9", he stood with a confidence that took up a lot of space.

His jet black hair was slightly wavy and now chin-length, although it still looked as untamed as always despite the extra length. And he wasn't wearing those awful glasses, so his Avada Kedeava eyes were startlingly bright. They were also the only part of his face that showed emotion. The rest of his face wore a mask of indifference.

Likewise, in a moment Harry sized them up. Draco looked the same as always. That is to say, almost regal. Every bit the proud aristocrat he'd been raised as. Although, whereas at school Harry didn't think he'd ever seen him out if his school robe, here he looked equally comfortable and put together in light jeans, a T-shirt, and bare feet, his hair just long enough to fall into his eyes.

Lucius on the other hand was much different than Harry remembered from the few times they'd crossed paths. When he had been twelve, Lucius had scared him, looking intimidating and cruel and oh so tall, as only adults could manage. When he had been in the graveyard, he had bowed down before a monster and followed orders like a servant.

But here in his own house, Lucius looked dignified and proud. The same white-blonde hair as his son was worn long. Down to his shoulders and pulled back in a tie at the nape of his neck. He wore tailored grey slacks and a black long sleeve, and Harry guessed him about 6'1", with blue eyes and a handsome face.

"Introductions, then -" Snickett began, but Lucius cut him off smoothly.

"No need, Mr. Snickett. We have already meet prior."

He looked a little put out at the interjection, but pulled himself together with a little huff. "Well,,yes. In that case - Mr. Malfoy, you are aware of the Bond Laws? Hmm... and of course the date of the unification?"

Lucius nodded stiffly.

"And that Law dictates you are to share the marriage bed. Mr. Malfoy you are allowed full Bondmate rights to your pledges body at anytime." He continued.

Harry shot the man a glare that could freeze water.

Only years of practice kept Lucius from doing so as well, from openly sneering at the distasteful man in front if him. He was a Pureblood of one of the oldest remaining families. He was well aware of the stipulations that came with a Bond, even though there hadn't been one in his family for almost six generations. It was something all Purebloods of any statue learned at a young age, and for this man to come into his home and subtlety imply otherwise was grating on his nerves.

Snickett, either oblivious to the tension or enjoying stirring things up, listed a few more regulations, then departed.

After a pause and a deep breath, Lucius said. "Welcome to our home. Make yourself comfortable." The words were appropriate, but they did not slid off his tongue smoothly. It was... awkward, to say the lest, to stare across at an angry-eyed teenager after a complete stranger had just given them permission to fuck. While his son was in the room.

Lucius stood. "Would you like a tour of the house?"

"Fine."

It was the first word he'd spoken since arriving, and he sounded unbelievably weary.

After sharing a quick look with his son, Lucius moved to lead him around. He pointed out the sprawling gardens out the windows, then the main rooms of the downstairs. There were so many that were unused that he simply didn't bother, instead choosing just to touch on the kitchen, library, study and the like.

He had always been proud of his family home, had always pridefully relished a chance to show it off, but this tour had none of the same enjoyment. Harry took everything in quietly, barely speaking a word, giving no indication if he liked anything at all. It was the blandest tour he'd ever given.

Up the grand staircase he pointed out Dracos room. Then his own. Damn that Ministry bastard. "And this us. .. our room now." He pushed open the door so Harry could see inside, but he made no move to enter. He didn't want to scare the boy right away, especially after Snicketts comments. Didn't want Harry to think he'd jump him the first chance that presented itself just because he could.

He changed the subject as he started walking away. "We help ourselves to breakfast, but the house elves do prepare lunch for twelve pm and supper for six. It is almost eight, and Draco and I have already eaten, however, should you wish I can have something prepared for you."

"I'm not really hungry right now." Harry said.

Lucius understood that completely. He looked at the boy who would soon be his partner, and he didn't know what to do. "I know this Bond is the last thing you want to do, Harry Potter. But you have my word I will not harm you in any way. This is -" He hesitated again, unsure of how Harry would react, "-your home now, too. Please treat it as such. I also know the rules of this Bond - such as sharing a bed - and there will be drop-ins, probably from that idiot Snickett, so please call me Lucius, if you can."

"Another game to play." Harry murmured.

After a surprised pause, Lucius agreed. "Indeed."

Lucius then informed him he was going to his study -he felt it would be good to give Harry some time alone to adjust, and he wouldn't mind something strong to drink right about now.

Harry went to put his bag of belongings in Malfoy Sr.'s room. _His_ room, now. And it was magnificent, just like the rest of the mansion. It had three large windows, each with a window seat and heavy curtains. The furniture was dark wood, the room was spacious but not empty. A few paintings lined the walls - still paintings, Harry noticed idly. And a bed just as splendid as the rest if the room. He tried not to linger on that.

A part if him wanted desperately to write Ron and Hermione. She would search throughouly for a loophole in this Bond, but he knew there wasn't one. Sirius had explained evetything he knew about Bonds the night before. And Harry had to give him credit, his godfather had desperately tried to put a positive spin on things. _"Most Pureblood children grow up wishing for a Bond. There's a lot of perks that come with it... a lot of prestige."_

Sirius had described it almost like a Bond to Purebloods was like a fairy tale to muggles. _"Lovers would beg their parents to allow them to Bond, or to unite bloodlines, or to covet wealth. People would talk about all the amazing things true Bonds were supposed to do - grant the Bondmates healing powers or telepathy or strengthen their magic. There are bedtime stories about Bondates who could even share wands. But, yeah. Basically thats just Purebloods bragging to the world, finding any excuse to be better then their peers."_

All Harry had thought was why don't they teach this kind of thing at school? It seemed kind of important. But Sirius had explained that too. _"Bonding just sort of fell out if style. Now only a handfull of people even bother. One of my great-great uncles was Bonded."_

And this - this was the kind of news he had to tell them in person. He couldnt even imagine what he would write. 'Hey, guys, I'm married to a man. Who's also a death Eater. Who's also Malfoys _dad._ No I'm not joking. How's your summer been?' No, he didn't want that.

He had had every intention of then exploring the house, but he got distracted by a bookshelf against the far wall. The books on it were clearly old, but just as clearly well taken care of. Books on offensive magic, defensive magic, magical creatures. Titles he'd never heard of and couldn't stop himself from gently pulling from their place to browse.

* * *

A few hours later Lucius went up to his room. He shamefully hoped the boy might already be in bed, so they wouldn't have any or much interaction. However, the door was ajar and the light was on. When he pushed his way in, his eyes immediately sought out the Boy-Who-Lived. He was sitting on the far side of the bed, with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"Harry?" He called softly, testing out the first name on his tongue.

"Hm?" Came the reply. Harry didn't look up.

"Are you alright?" Lucius felt stupid even asking that, as so many things about this situation were not right.

"Headache." Harry murmured.

Lucius almost sighed in relief. At least this was a problem he could fix. "I have a headache reliever in the cupboard." He said, moving towards it.

"No thanks." Harry said.

"I give you my word it's not poisoned." He tried not to let his temper get the best if him. Of course there would be trust issues. The boy had only been here a handful of hours. Lucius was determined to be a bit understanding, but this sounded too much like a moody teenager, and he did want to be reminded of the age difference again today.

"Don't want it."

"Don't be ridiculous." Lucius said. "Take the damn potion and be done with it."

"Leave off, Malfoy." Harry snapped. He still hadn't looked up.

"This Bond has only been official a few hours and you've already given up any attempts at being civil?" This must be the attitude that had caused his son many times to rant about the Boy-Who-Lived. "You have a headache. This potion will fix it. Stop being unreasonable."

"No. It won't." Harry insisted.

"I know a thing or two about bloody headaches. It's a simple fix." Lucius had told himself he was going to be calm and level-headed with his new Bondmate, but this stubborness was almost unbearable. "This hero-suffering is a bit tiresome, don't you think?"

"Go to hell."

"Original. Deal with your damn headache."

"It's not _my_ fucking headache." Harry snarled, head whipping up to glare at Lucius.

Understanding hit the elder Malfoy like a punch. Then incredity. Of course he had heard rumors of the Dark Lord's connection with the Boy-Who-Lived. How did it work? It must be one way... otherwise he would have known more. And was Harry experiencing a headache because of something the Dark Lord was doing, or was the Dark Lord experiencing a headache, and the affects were just carried over? And _why?_ How?

Lucius would ask, but not yet. But one day he would find out. He had an insatiable curiosity.

Softening his tone, he asked "Is there anything I can do?"

The anger had bled from Harrys face, and Lucius was struck again by how exausted he looked. He felt a twing of guilt for shouting at the boy, for taking his anger at Dumbledore out on a fellow victim of the old man's schemes.

"It'll pass. They always do." He whispered.

Feeling there was nothing more to say, Lucius went to the bathroom to change into loose black pajama pants and a white T-shirt, which was more clothes then he'd worn to bed at anytime since he was a child. He got under the covers and willed off all the lights save the lamp on Harrys side, resigning himself to an awkward night of sleeping hugging the edge of the bed. He wasn't a man to make allowances very often, but it couldn't hurt. He might not be able to salvage the evening, but at least he could prevent himself from coming off as a lecherous old man.

Harry just let his body list to the side, his knees pulled up to his chest.

That night Lucius did not sleep well.

Harry did not sleep at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to** AnnaVera5 **for the review, and to everyone who has favorited/followed! Here's the next piece:**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. I'm just borrowing - I'll put them back when I'm done.**

Somewhere to Stand

By: ThornsHaveRoses

 **Chapter Three**

Harry crawled out of bed, still fully dressed in yesterday's clothes, as soon as the sun rose. He watched Lucius carefully, although the man seemed to still be sleeping. Harry quickly pulled a fresh change of clothes from his bag, and tiptoed to the bathroom. At the door he paused and glanced back, hoping he had been quiet enough.

The blone man had never stirred. Harry had no interest in confronting him this morning. Didn't want his face to betray all the things he'd been thinking night. Not the thoughts about Dumbledore's plotting or the repercussions of this Bond. No, he didn't care if Lucius guessed them. In fact he'd bet money he already had.

The thoughts that had troubled Harry through the might were more of the, _I'm Bonding with a_ man. _I don't even know if I like men. I don't even know if I like_ anybody. _Cho definitely did not count_ variety. For the most part, Harry never thought he would live long enough to ever fall in love, and get married and start a family. He knew that even having a relationship put that person in danger. But also he'd been so busy trying to stay _alive,_ that he didn't even have time to think about relationships, let alone if they happened with guys or girls.

And there had been Cho, but he had felt nothing but, well, pity with her. He had stood still in the Room of Requirement because he'd known moving away would have hurt her. Then there was Ginny. He wasn't totally oblivious - he knew she had a crush on him. But she was Ron's little sister, and he felt that's all he'd ever see her as.

Harry looked at the man on the bed again. He was right on the edge closest the bathroom. His face was relaxed, his hair lose on his pillow, and Harry could admit he _was_ handsome. But he was also twice his age. He was Draco's father. He was a Death Eater.

How could Harry overlook that one? Except he had too. Live with it, or die. An ultimatum he was trying to come to terms with. Lucius shifted, and Harry darted silently through the door, lest he be caught peeking at Lucius while he was unconcious. He felt his cheeks heat up just thinking about it. Which was _dumb._ He could stare at his unconcious Bondmate if he wanted too.

Except he didn't want too. Or shouldn't want too. Why did those not feel like the same thing?

He closed the door behind himself without a sound, a skill he had perfected over the years living with his aunt and uncle.

* * *

When Lucius woke early the next morning, he was alone in his room. Not entirely unexpected, honestly. He washed, dressed, then made his way down to the kitchen. Not the kitchen the house elves used to make meals, but a room where they could prepare meals if ever the urge (it never had) struck them. They simply used it for snacks and tea and the like.

As per his morning ritual, he made himself a cup of tea, grabbed a crossiant that the elves kept on hand, then made his way to the sitting room. His son was already there, perched on the arm of the couch and studying one of his school books.

Draco looked up and gave a quick smile as a greeting, then jerked his head towards the glass doors that led into the garden. "Potters out there."

Lucius inclined his head, then sank into the loveseat. He would seek out Harry later. Possibly. Or perhaps he'd let the boy come to him, if only he was sure Harry even would. He'd barely had time to come to terms with this - had it only been 48 hours ago he first found out? - and learning it was Harry Potter instead of any one of the number of single witches and wizards brought up a few complications that he had spent the night stewing over.

Like what to tell the bloody Dark Lord. Lucius internally shuddered at the thought. Lord Voldemort was mad. Since his resurrection, Lucius had seen none of the caculating, brilliant psychopath he had joined out of school. He was completely unpredictable, and though Lucius would never show it, he was terrified of what the Dark Lord would do when he found out about his Bond.

Yes, there was a promise of protection extended to all his followers families, but that had been upheld by the pre-Harry Potter Voldemort. Now he was obsessive and insane enough just to kill Lucius to get to his new Bondmate. And Lucius, who was now getting to know this space intimatly between the rock and the hard place, knew there was no other option. The Bond would prevent him from handing over the boy (as might his concious), and would the Dark Lord settle for less?

He looked over at his son. His arm was still bare, and by Merlin Lucius would do everything he could to keep it that way. He remembered all too clearly his own father's words at the age of seventeen _"You will take the Dark Mark, or you will no longer be a part of this family."_

It had seemed like an easy decision at the time.

But now, if he walked very carefully, perhaps there was amother out. The Boy-Who-Lived had just been added to the equation. Albus Dumbledore had proven that while he could stand against Voldemort, he could not defeat him. Maybe Harry really could. Could they together keep Draco from the Dark Lord's clutches? Could that green-eyed teen be their salvation? Lucius shook his head to clear those thoughts. They were dangerous now, before he even knew Harry. Before they'd even had a conversation they both participated in where one of them wasn't shouting. At this point in time, there was no reason for Harry to believe anything he said or do anything to his benefit. He would wait.

* * *

By some unspoken agreement, everyone was on their best behavior for the first few days. Although is wasn't difficult, considering they only seemed to see each at mealtimes.

Lucius had given Harry the run of the mansion, but he seemed to spend most of his time in the library or garden, or hunched around what looked like a journal. Normally Draco would tease the Boy Wonder over that mercilessly, but everything was different now. Harry was his father's Bondmate. Their relationship had changed drastically, and Draco would never hurt his father by insulting his partner, no matter who it was.

At night Harry retired before Lucius, and he would have the lights out when Lucius slipped in, a clear sign he did not want to interact with the older man. Lucius slept poorly, and Harry didn't sleep at all, afraid his unshakable nightmares would strike. He was exausted, and he barely touched his meals, a fact that did not go unnoticed by the other occupants of the house.

* * *

On the third evening, over a supper he hadn't touched, Harry glanced up abruptly and intently at Lucius. "Don't go." He said.

The Malfoys were confused for a few seconds, until Lucius' Mark burned hot and itchy. He smiled grimly. "The choice is not as easy as that."

"He's going to hurt you." Harry stated.

"He will hurt me regardless of whether or not I go."

Draco watched, feeling strangly like try were communicating more them they were saying. But then again, the Dark Lord was one of the only things they had in common.

He hated when his father left, but to there sit while Potter announced he was going to be hurt made it a hundred times worse. He knew his father was tortured sometimes and hid it from him. But this time there was no need to assume.

Lucius glanced at both of them for a moment, then took a last sip of his drink, folded his napkin, and stood. "Please excuse me." Then to his son, "I might be out late tonight. Worry not."

Draco kept silent, because how could he agree to that?

Lucius left the room, and Harry pushed his food around for a minutes while Draco tried to actually eat a few more bites, though his appetite had left the room with his father.

Harry got up, and without a word he too left. Draco watched him walk away with a purpose, and couldn't help but follow him. Hatry went straight to Lucius' study, and Draco was about to get up in his face and demand to know what was doing in his father's study the moment he was gone, but Harry just sat down on the loveseat that faced the fireplace - the one Lucius had just flood out of.

Thinking it odd, Draco dropped down beside him, and they sat in utter silence, starring at the flames. A few times Draco opened his mouth, about to say something, but something made him change his mind each time before he spoke. Maybe it was something about the stillness of the room. Maybe it was curiosity - if he waited long enough he'd find out exactly what Harry was up too, this silent game just one of the many strange thing the green-eyed teen had done since arriving. Or maybe it was just the fact that they'd never spent this long in each others presence without insults or threats or childish games.

He estimated it was maybe am hour before a Harry got up.

Draco turned around to watch him looking through the study. "What are you doing, Potter?"

But Harry had found what he was looking for, and instead of answering, grabbed some potion bottles and set them on the edge if the desk where Draco coukd see the labels. Pain reliever. Blood clotter. Anti-Shakes potion. A pile of cloth bandages.

Draco felt a pit of dread stretching in his gut. What kind of shape would Lucius be in? Did Harry know something he didn't, or was he just being prepared?

Harry sat back down, seemingly calm, but then he said "You should go I can help him and... he probably wouldn't want you to see him like this."

"He's my father." Draco said, insulted.

"I know. Just Lucius doesn't strike me as the type who wants those he loves to see him weak."

"Weak?" Now Draco was reconsidering his vow to be civil to him. But before he could go on, the flames glowed and Lucius stumbled through.

 **A/N: This one is a bit shorter then then the last part, but I do have a reason! When I first wrote this, it had no line breaks or chapters of any sort. It was just one big document. So I'm just trying to break it up where it makes the most sense.**

 **Also, here is where things start to get interesting! Lots of hidden talents come out, pasts are revealed, and maybe even a few feelings!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to** geekymom **for the review!**

 **Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter, or basically anything I wrote about.**

Somewhere to Stand

By ThornsHaveRoses

 **Chapter Four**

Lucius managed to keep his balance going through the floo. When he stepped wobbly back into his office, he was surprised to see his son and Harry both sitting on the sofa, almost as if they were... waiting for him.

He was wearing his black robes, and most of the blood blended into the dark fabric, but he hated for Draco to glimpse this side of his life.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, placing his hands behind his back to hide the leftover tremors from the Cruciartus curse.

Harry stood, looking completly unfazed and ignoring his question as he nudged overy the foot stool. "Come on. Sit."

"I'm afraid I don't -"

"Need my help?" Harry spoke over him. "So you can reach your back all by yourself? Snape will be a couple hours before he smooths this over with _Him,_ so guess what? You're stuck with me."

Lucius, even slightly hazy from the pain, was alert enough to ponder that statement and again wonder how deep Harry's connection with the Dark Lord went if he knew where he was injured and that Severus had been there and would be delayed. He doubted it was simply guessweork.

"I find it hard to believe this matters to you."

So did Harry, but he had also spent the last hour watching this man be tortured by his enemy, because of Harry, trying desperately not to flinch because Draco had invited him self to join him, and had hated every minute of it, at first because he had no choice but to experience it - because Voldemort was ruining his day again, but then he started to feel anger at him because he was deliberately hunting someone that was Harrys now. Which was warped. He could admit that.

But everyone connected to him became a victim of Voldemort and he was tired of it, and this time he had to watch as a man he didn't even _like_ writhed under that wand and he felt furious that Voldemort would dare hurt something else of his when he wasn't there to stop him. It was the principal of things.

Harry looked at him fiercly, no idea how to explain this possessiveness to him when he couldn't even rationalize it to himself. "I didn't want this and you didn't want this, but because of Dumbledore's messed up meddling, you are mine now, Lucius Malfoy, you dumb idiot. And I am fucking sick and tired of Voldemort screwing with what is mine."

Well, that was definitely the most shocking thing of the day, Lucius mused.

"Now. Robe off." Harry ordered.

Lucius half grinned, thinking to himself that he had thought if would be much harder then this to lose clothes around the Boy-Who-Lived.

He unbuttoned the front, but hissed in pain when he tried to shrug it off his shoulders, stilling.

Harry stepped forward and two hesitant hands shot out to gather the dark material and peel it gently back

Draco took a deep breath. He had _known,_ but knowing it and seeing it were two very different things. And he felt helpless standing there, but there was nothing he could do as Lucius' robe was removed and for one breathless second all three of the looked at the wounds for the first time - long pieces of flesh peeled back from his arms in a gory, unbelievable way, leaking blood onto the floor. The red stains on his grey T-shirt made it obvious that his whole torso looked similar.

Lucius tried to keep a blank face. The Dark Lord's flesh-peeling curse was agony. He didn't even have it in him to try and stop Harry when he removed his shirt so he could acess his wounds.

Normally Lucius would never allow this, but he knew he'd have to do something himself before Severus arrived or he'd bleed out on the floor. As it were, the lightheadedness was seriously affecting him, and he very carefully sunk onto the stool, intent on asking for a blood-clotting potion and a pain-reliever then sending the boys on their way. Unfortunately, he couldn't even bring himself to speak. It was taking every bit if his energy to stay upright.

Harry took this as his cue. The fifteen-year-old cleaned the flesh and cloth from his wounds carefully, with a skill that, had Lucius been more alert, he would have questioned him about . Draco stood to the side wordlessly, occasionally handing Harry whatever it was he asked for, or tipping vials into his fathers mouth.

Another thing Lucius noticed was everytime Harry would reach to touch him, he would hesitate for an instant, then steel himself to do so. On the heels if that strange thought came another - Narcissa had never come to him after an audience or offered assistance. She had wanted nothing to do with his Death Eater affairs. On the other hand, perhaps the only reason Harry was here was because their bonds to the Dark Lord were the only thing they had in common.

Harry kept his focas on his red-stained hands, only glancing at Lucius' face when he felt him flinch from pain under his fingers. For a few minutes, he'd contemplated just bandaging him up and waiting for Snape to arrive, but after he'd really looked at the mess that was his skin, Harry knew waiting was not really an option.

Harry had practice stitching up wounds, but it was decidedly different doing it to someone else. It was easier in a sense that he had both hands free, could see and reach without trouble. When he'd sewed up his own forearm that time he'd done it using one hand and his mouth. Or that spot on his lower back where every stitch pulled because his torso was twisted to reach. Both were curtisy of Uncle Vernon. Acording to Aunt Petunia, neither had warrented a hospital trip. So Harry had gritted his teeth and dealt with it, because that was how you survived.

And it was harder, in a sense that after a certain amount of scars, Harry no longer cared what his own body looked like. Lucius undoubtedly did. He had a few small marks from previous occasions, but nothing sloppy or ugly. So he squinted over his stiches, making them as small and uniform as he could without dragging out the process.

When Harry finely pulled back, almost half of Lucius' exposed torso, back and arms were wrapped or bandaged or stitched.

And though he would not admit it now, he was grateful for Harrys work. For the pain and time and energy he'd saved him.

"Help me get him to his room?" Harry asked Draco.

Lucius spoke up. "Don't worry. I can make the walk by myself." The potion to combat the Cruciartus aftershakes had taken effect by now, and aside from the occasional muscle spasm, he was alright.

He had a feeling both boys wanted to follow him, but for a man who could count on one hand the number I'd times he'd been coddled in his life, he had had enough for one night.

Once alone, Draco looked at the Gryffindor, who looked so tired, but he had to know. "Did you mean what you said to him?"

Harry glanced up. "I mean everything I say." He paused, then added firmly, "But let's you and me get something straight, Malfoy. If you ever call me Dad, I'll kill you."

Draco actually found himself grinning, some of the nights tension falling away. "Don't worry about that Potter."

* * *

Almost an hour later, Severus Snape flood into Lucius' study. In the past, Lucius would be camped out there after a night such as this, since Narcissa would not want him in their bed. That proper bitch.

Severus did notice the bloodstained shirt and robe draped over a chair. Merlin, he hoped Lucius hadn't tries to deal with his injuries himself.

When he exited the study, he passed by the living room, where Draco was sitting with a book. "Draco."

His godson looked up and smiled briefly.

"Where is your father?"

"He's in bed." A pause. "He's... Okay, I think."

Severus somehow doubted that, but knew he didn't want his son to know too many gritty details. "Tonight was rough. Did he -?"

"I saw." Draco answered, and Severus moved to sink into a chair near him when he realised how shaky Draco still was. "But he is okay. Actually... Potter helped him."

Severus frowned. He'd actually forgotten Harry now inhabited this house too. Dumbledore had informed the Order that that step had happened, of course. He couldn't even imagine the bloody Boy-Who-Lived in thus Slytherin mansion, let alone helping Lucius. But then maybe the Golden Boy hero couldn't _not_ help someone in need, even a Death Eater.

"Yeah. He - oh, hey." Draco changed course, looking over to the other set of doors.

Severus followed hus gaze and frowned. This was not the Gryffindor he remembered. No, this young man looked entirely too worn out - not just like he missed a few hours sleep, but like he hadn't slept well in a month, and the shadows under his eyes attested to that. He wore a black shirt and jeans. He was barefoot, and his dark hair was pushed behind his ears. And there was dried blood on both hands.

"Professor." He greeted quietly.

Severus inclined his head.

Harry looked at Draco. "Do you guys have anymore potions besides what's in his office? I was looking for more pain-reliever."

"How severe is his pain?" Severus demanded.

"Well, he hasn't actually admitted that he's in pain. But he is."

Harry hated Snape frowning at him like that. Like they were back in the classroom and he'd answered a question wrong.

Severus didn't reply, just swept past an irate Harry to check on his friend.

* * *

The potions master entered Lucius' room. The man was sitting shirtless on the bed, his eyes closed, but not because he was sleep. A few bandages were across his chest and arms, but any blood was cleaned up.

Curiosity had him glancing around the room, but nothing really indicated Harry Potter's presence. There was a stack of books on the bedside table that used to be Narcissa's side, but nothing else was different since the last time Severus had been there.

Lucius opened him eyes. "I suppose the Bond is good for one thing." He murmured. "He's a competent healer, at any rate."

Severus scowled like he didn't believe it.

Lucius laughed softly.

He held out his arm gingerly, and Severus noticed immediately the angry red line that ran from his shoulder, across his bicep and had torn up the skin on his elbow in a jagged finish. But the shocking part was that it was closed up by - Severus went right over to make sure of what he was seeing - dozens of tiny, perfect stitches.

"This is..."

"The neatest stitching job you've ever seen? Harry Potter did that. "

Severus couldn't get his head around that. But then he thought of the tired boy with bloody hands downstairs.

After a pause Lucius said "That that boy is not what I was expecting. "

"Does the Dark Lord know?"

"That Harry Potterius living in my house? No. He does know that I'm am pledged, and thinks I don't yet know the identity of my match."

Severus nodded. It was better this way.

Lucius voiced what the dark haired man was thinking. "I'm not sure the Dark Lord's promise of safety for our families will hold once he finds out exactly who that family entails now."

"I cannot fathom what Dumbledore was thinking." Severus said. "Why this idea of his... of forcing Potter into this... surely he's considered that possibility? Yet he's taken the risk."

"I've got a fifteen year old in my bed, and I don't know what yo do about it." Lucius sighed.

Severus gave a small, rare laugh. "You don't know what to do about it?"

Lucius glared at him. "Fine. You want me to say it? He's gorgeous. I've wanted him since he walked through my door. But trust me, in a situation like this a little patience is a good thing."

"You have Witch Weekly's Most Elegible Bachelor all to yourself. Won't your peers be jealous. "

"If they knew. Which they won't. At least not from. "

"Even after the Dark Lord knows you won't announce it?" Severus was a bit surprised.

"You and I both know what the world would do to him I'd they found out."

 **A/N: Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying this so far, and if anyone has anything they really want to see happen, feel free to drop me a line and I'll see if I can fit it in somewhere!**

 **Also, if you have a minute and would like to review, they make me so happy and I'd love to hear your thoughts so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Welcome back everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or much of anything.**

Somewhere to Stand

By ThornsHaveRoses

 **Chapter Five**

That night, Dumbledore called a meeting for the Order of the Phoenix. Minerva, Remus, Sirius, Kingsley, Tonks, Severus, Molly and Arthur all convened in the dining room.

The Headmaster began, jumping right to business."Severus, my boy. Voldemort called his followers to him tonight. Please tell us what you ssaw, particularly in regards to Lucius Malfoy."

Feeling a lick of anger that he was now spying on his best friend, Severus nonetheless spoke. "Lucius has not told the Dark Lord who he is engaged too - only that he has been chosen for a Bond. The Dark Lord is under the impression that Lucius is unaware of the identity of his match as of yet."

There was a curious expression on almost every present face, the whole Order but Dumbledore appearing to not understand his decision.

"Why lie to his Master?" Molly wondered.

Severus had to bite his tongue at her ridiculous question. Of course, no one but the Potions Master knew or would believe that Lucius didn't follow the Dark Lord because he wanted too. He knew his friend well, and would admit that perhaps their had been a time when he had parpicipated willingly, but Lucius had been as relieved as most around this table when he had been vanquished fourteen years ago. But now, to protect his son, Lucius had moved back into the fold with no sign of hesitation. If if was to come down to saving his own skin or that of his sons, Lucius would jump into the fire. And he had.

"I believe," Severus said, "Lucius Malfoy thinks the news of his partner will not be greeted well. He is a clever man who loves his son. The Dark Lord is unstable, sadistic and unpredictable. Lucius cannot hurt Potter - Dumbledore made sure if that - but the Headmasters gamble rests solely on his trust if the Dark Lord's word." He scoffed.

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at his spy. He knew Severus had worded that very particularly to once again call him out, however most if the Order members were too caught up his earlier words to pay much attention to his remark.

"You think Harry is in danger?" Remus asked.

Severus frowned at his stupid question. "Not from Lucius Malfoy. I told you he's not stupid. You don't hurt your Bondmate, especially when he's powerful, and could be the only one who can defeat the monster you happen to be enslaved too."

Severus hated these conversations. He had often been accused of thinking himself smarter then the rest of the world, but how could he not when people proved him right every day. The wizards abn witches gathered around the table (wit the exception of Black, he supposed grudgingly) had no idea what it was like to he imprisoned. They couldn't fathom what it felt like to be bent to the will of a madman.

He spoke his piece, and they didn't understand what drove men like Lucius and himself, so they tried to bend his facts into their perspectives.

Sirius was listening to this whole painful conversation, but mostly to Severus. He knew the git had been friends with Lucius in school, but if he wasn't mistaken, he'd say they still were.

"Has the Bond been consummated?" Dumbledore asked, bringing one of Sirius' fears to the front of his mind - that that Slytherin, even though he acted decent when Sirius had confronted him, would force Harry.

"I doubt it. Surely the Dark Lord would have sensed if one his followers had entered another Bond."

* * *

Back in Malfoy Manor, Harry cleaned up, then entered Lucius' bedroom, where said man was asleep propped against his pillows, blanket pulled up to his waist.

He paused, thinking about the screwed up situation he was in. It had only been days, and already he felt possessive of fucking Lucius Malfoy - a Death Eater over twice his age who he didn't know a damn thing about. Except... that wasn't true, was it? He knew Lucius felt pain. He was lonely, too. Harry could recognize that easy enough. He saw it in his own face in the mirror. Isolated from his peers. The people he called friends. Because they didn't (couldn't? ) _understand._ And there was the fact that Lucius did not want this Bond, but he wasn't making it hard on Harry. Because Harry didn't know what he'd do if the man did.

But those sleepless nights were driving Harry mad. He knew without a doubt that with sleep came the nightmares - visions he didn't want.

His eyes drifted longingly to the empty side if the bed. Maybe just an hour or two? He knew he couldn't deny his body much longer. But if he could get even an hour each night, not enough that he would slip into a deep sleep but enough to keep him functioning during daylight hours, just until he got back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Lucius knew Harry was standing in the doorway, and had been for several minutes. He didn't dare open his eyes, too curious to know what Harry would do. And he was curious about the boy - he realised he knew very little about the Boy-Who-Lived. He knew Harry was powerful - he could sense it. Was also more competent then he had thought. Granted, what Lucius had seen of the boy was four years ago when he had still been a child, and then last year in that bloody graveyard.

Somehow, after Harry bad helped him this night, he'd started to feel guilty for watching as he had bound and cut, tormented then tortured. And guilt was not an emotion Malfoys burdened themselves with.

Soft footsteps told him the Gryffindor had come over. After a moment Harry whispered his name.

Lucius didn't move or speak. Obviously the raven haired teen thought him asleep. Then a pair of warm hands touched his injured arm and Lucius almost gave himself away in surprise, but Harry just gently moved his arm to inspect his stitches.

Then those hands touched his chest, peeling back the edge if the bandage. Lucius could barely breath. He hated admitting it to himself, but he was in no way immune to the attractive young man he was bound too. And it shouldn't be a big deal - if he was wasn't so damn young. Not quite sixteen, and even then... But with that dark, dark, artfully messy hair and the brightest green eye he'd ever seen, not to mention those capable, tanned hands... Well, it was all Lucius could do to not reach out and touch him. But he did hope they could come to some sort of understanding, maybe even affection, if he could be patient with him.

Lucius was no fool. He could see his options plan as day. He could Bond with Harry Potter, and take everything that came with it, which would most likely end with death at the hands of the Dark Lord. Or he could chose not to Bond, and die painfully in a few weeks. For nothing. Certain death versus a strong likelihood of death. It wasn't a hard choice.

Those hands gently replaced the bandage, smoothing the edges back down. Then Harry went quietly to the bathroom to change, and when he came back he slipped under the blankets on his side, his head hitting the pillow firmly.

Lucius opened his eyes and looked, almost more shocked by this action then the last, because Harry was actually asleep this time.

Sometime later, Lucius woke to a hoarse shout. He lurched awake, gasping at the pain it caused him. His first thought was, is Draco okay? Then he realised really shout had come from the dark-haired man beside him. "Harry?"

With the moonlight shining in the window he could see that his face was drawn tight in pain, and there was sweat on his face and neck, his hair damp, his hands clutched in blankets

Harry let out a sob.

"Harry?" Lucius touched him with his less-injured arm - just put his hand on his shoulder.

Harrys eyes flew open, shining with absolute panic, and he frantically threw himself from Lucius' touch, literally falling on the floor. His legs tangled in the blankets and, gasping, Harry still pushed himself away until his back was against the wall, his chest heaving.

Lucius starred in horror and shock. What the fuck had he been dreaming about to make him react like that?

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and let his head fall onto his chest. The blond stayed exactly where he was. When Harry looked up again, he was in control again. "I'm sorry I woke you." He said calmly.

"What was that -"

Harry cut him off, "I'm just going to get some air. I'll be back." He pushed himself up, and somewhat shakily hurried from the room.

Lucius eased back against the pillows. What kind of demons did Harry Potter have?

Well, of course he didn't know, Lucius scolded himself. He hadn't tried to have a conversation with him since he'd arrived. Merlin, he had no even asked the boy any questions. Ever. He knew nothing about the person he was Bonding except rumors and speculation.

Lucius pulled himself out of bed, summoned a house elf to bring him a cup of tea, and then struggled into a button down. It was all he could do to get his arms theaded through it, and the thought if attempting to button it at the moment was way past him.

Tea in hand, he went to find Harry.

It didn't take but a few minutes. The Boy-Who-Lived was outside, sitting on the wooden bench just a bit outside the doors on the edge of the garden Lucius never visited. It was another thing that had been Narcissa's space.

He didn't ask permission, he just slowly lowered himself on the bench. "Harry." He awknowledged.

"What are you doing?" His voice was too high - like the calm he'd portrayed in the room had just been an act.

Lucius desperately wanted to ask about the dream, but that was not the best way to start a conversation, even if he thought Harry might still be shaken enough to reveal it he would resent Lucius in the morning for it.

"You don't look like you're going back to bed anytime soon. I admit to being too uncomfortable to sleep anyways. We are to be Bonded in a few weeks and barely know anything about each other. I merely thought we could talk."

Harry still felt a bit foggy, the panic for his nightmare not fully disapated. "What?" He croaked.

"Tell me about yourself, Harry Potter." Lucius almost smiled. When Harry was distracted like this, he didn't notice Lucius staring at him, and the view helped distract the blonde from his injuries.

"You know who I am." Harrys tone was confused.

"On the contrary, I know very little about you."

"I don't want to he Bound to you." Harry offered.

Lucius actually chuckled. "I did actually know that."

Then silence reigned. Lucius followed Harrys stare to the night-bloomers. "They're lovely aren't they? Narcissa had most of these things planted, but I always liked the night-bloomers the best. She liked to come out here in the afternoons, but I like it best in the moonlight."

"What happened with her?"

Lucius sighed, but the Gryffindor did have a right to know. "Narcissa was my first arranged marriage. Neither of us had a choice - out father's decided for us. But we were friends and we made it work, even though... " He hesitated, but figured he might as well tell Harry all of it, "... even though I have always preferred men, and she always craved a man who could be more... passionate with her. After out parents passed, we decided to stay together for Draco. Last year, she packed her bags and left, and it was a mutual separation. Unfortunately, being single put me back on the Ministry's list for eligible Bondmates, and that is how this came to he."

Harry had yet to look at him, but the Slytherin had no doubt he had heard every word he'd said, though he only said "you're right. It is stunning at night " Pause. "I like gardens."

Thank Merlin, some information willing offered from the boy. "The garden is yous then, Harry. To do with as you'd like."

Harry looked at him, frowning like he didn't understand.

"Mine? Wha- why?"

The real reason? The boy needed a space solely his own here - it might make him feel more comfortable. "I do nothing with it, and a place such as this should not be neglected."

Harry nodded, and Lucius interpreted it as a thank you


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to** geekymom **for the review, and everyone who's fav'ed/followed this story! You guys just make my day!**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not and will never be mine. It it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just borrowing things for a bit.**

Somewhere to Stand

By ThornsHaveRoses

 **Chapter Six**

The next morning came, and Lucius felt about as well rested as, well, as someone who's spent the night unable to get comfortable, in constant pain, and sharing a space with someone who moved _constantly._ It wasn't Harrys fault, but with his shifting around for the remainder of the night, most likely in the throes of a silent nightmare Lucius had surmised, the blonde had been unable to achieve the stillness he would have needed for much sleep.

Finely giving in to the futility of his efforts, and still shaky but determined to not let himself act affected, Lucius took his morning tea in the sitting room. Draco was already there - his potions book open before him, biscuits off to the side.

Draco looked at him for a long minute, and Lucius read the worry and sadness clear as day. "I hate this." the younger Malfoy whispeed.

"I know." Lucius murmured. There were no words of comfort to give here.

Then the floo lit up, and even though it was private, Lucius clasped his wand inside his pocket. Even Draco tensed.

Sirius Black stepped through the fireplace with ease. "I've come to see Harry." The words were quick and defensive.

Lucius merely looked at him. "Your godson is still sleeping. Perhaps you'd like to wait here until he wakes."

Sirius' expression darkened. Lucius could easily guess where his thoughts had gone. Why did everyone assume he wouldn't be able to control himself with Harry? Was it simply because he was a dark wizard? He'd never been overzealous in his lust before. Nonetheless, the quickest solution was simply to let Sirius see for himself.

"He's upstairs. Third door on your left." He said before Sirius could open his mouth again.

Without another word, the Black heir turned down the hall and bounded up the stairs

"What was that?" His son asked.

Lucius smirked. "I'm sure you'll get to know Sirius Black well over the next few months. He is the most stubborn, pig headed man I know. All the Blacks are, really."

Draco nodded. He'd seen that side of his mother before.

"There is no way I can convice him I have not and will not hurt his godson. He must see it with his own eyes, and also be convinced by Harry himself. He simply won't hear it from me yet."

And Lucius was trying not to hold it against the escaped convict. His behavior was understandable, but by Merlin it was a pain in the arse. Lucius was not used to anyone disrespecting him in his own home, but at least dealing with Sirius' rash behavior meant someone was looking after the teen upstairs, because Dumbledore sure as hell wasn't.

Draco frowned, but he believed his father.

Sirius went upstairs quickly. It had been four days since he'd seen Harry, and despite his conversation was Lucius, he didn't trust him in the slightest. That, and Severus' report at the Order meeting the night before made him desperate to see Harry, and finely this morning he'd gotten a few minutes alone to make the trip.

The third door on the left was slightly ajar, and Sirius pushed in without knocking. His eyes immediately went to Harry, who was laying on his side on the left of the bed, blankets kicked down by his feet.

Harry looked relaxed, peaceful even. Sirius had had every intention of waking him, but now couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew his Godson often slept poorly - he'd wandered downstairs and found him perched in the sitting room of Grimmuld Place on more then one occasion, and that was only in the two weeks he'd been staying there after the school year had ended.

Sirius retreated to let him rest.

He re-entered the sitting room, making both blondes look up - the elder from his newspaper, and the younger from his biscuits.

"He's still sleeping." Sirius said.

"Yes. I believe I mentioned that." Lucius drawled.

Sirius shot him a look, then dropped into an armchair uninvited. After a moments silence, looking to break the quiet, Sirius gestured to the paper. "So... what did they screw up today?"

That got them started on the pros and cons of the current Minister of Magic, of which they both agreed there were mostly just cons.

The house elves brought more tea, and Draco marveled that it actually looked like they were getting along. At least, the only insults being hurled were at the Minister and not at each other.

The floo lit up again, and Severus Snape stepped through.

The conversation ceased abruptly as Sirius took in the new guest. Severus was supposed to be on the Light side - but here he was flooing into a Death Eaters house. Sirius knew he still hung out with Lucius! That lying, double-crossing bastard!

"Severus." Lucius's lips twitched upwards at the corner, which might be the closest thing to a smile he ever did.

"What's he doing here?" Sirius growled.

Lucius stood and said mildly, "He is my friend, which is more then I can say for you, and welcome here."

"I supposed, after last night, I could be if some assistance." Severus spoke to Lucius.

"Last night? What the hell happened last night?" Sirius was on his feet, advancing on the Potions Master, his fear for Harry making him angry.

"Oh, God. Someone call off the dog." Severus said scathingly.

"You slimy bastard. What did you do last night?"

"Whoa -" Draco started.

"Black, for Merlin's sake -" Lucius was annoyed now.

"Sirius?"

The quiet voice from the doorway made everyone turn. Harry was standing there, still in the T-shirt and pajama pants he'd slept in - his hair sticking everywhere.

"Hey. Harry." Sirius stopped his advance on the Slytherin and instead moved quickly to grab Harry in a tight hug.

Lucius looked at his curiously. Did Harry tense up when Sirius touched him?

Sirius let him down and Harry stepped up around him. "Morning. Sirius, what the hell are you shouting about? And Lucius, what are you doing down here?" He spoke in an even, quiet voice, but before anyone could answer he puzzled out _why_ the elder Malfoy, though exhausted and injured, was up and about, and he felt a shard of guilt when he realized it was his fault. "Shit. I'm sorry." He dropped his head forward and rubbed distractedly at his forehead, further messing up his hair.

"We'll figure it out, Harry." Then Lucius almost winced, realizing how soft his voice had sounded. That boy was making him feel things he hadn't bothered with in a while.

Harry walked out, and four sets of eyes noticed how wobbly his walk was, and saw the hand he placed against the wall for balance.

"What was that about?" Sirius demanded, feeling confused and left out of their conversation, which he did not like.

Lucius sighed. It wasn't any of their business, and clearly the fact that Harrys much-loved godfather didn't know meant he didn't _want_ him to know, but Lucius also knew that he certainly would not drop the topic without answers, and perhaps it was better for him to tell the mutt so he didn't race down the hall and confront the young man who clearly wasn't up to it right now.

"Harry has nightmares. Terrible nightmares, from what I gather. He is afraid to sleep because of them, and when he does sleep, they are violent enough that I cannot." He said, earning surprised looks from Sirius and Draco. Severus just looked like always - face blank - but his eyes showed he was digesting this unexpected information. Their expressions rubbed Lucius the wrong way. Had none of them thought Harry might have nightmares? He'd stood toe to toe with the Dark Lord. He'd been tortured. There had been dementors and countless other nightmare-inducing events. Was everyone around Harry really so blind they didn't see past the Golden Boy exterior?

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

Lucius frowned at him, then just to be certain he asked "You didn't know?"

Sirius hesitated, then shrugged. "I know he's had bad dreams before. What... what are they about? "

"I don't know." Lucius said, unable to keep the bite from his voice. "We haven't quite gotten to the sharing part of our relationship yet." Then he stood, his hand going unconsciously to his chest, where the deepest lacerations were.

"Lucius, I brought you another pain-reliever." Severus informed him, noticing.

"In a few minutes, Sev. Let me do this first."

Sirius, who was already tired of being left out of conversations about _his_ godson, had to ask "Do what?"

Lucius inhaled sharply with pain. "I'm going to go talk to him for a minute."

"I should talk to him." The animagus argued, making a move.

"Stay here." His voice cracked like a whip, making Sirius freeze, and Severus and Draco look over in shock. Draco couldn't remember if he'd ever heard his father sound like that. Sirius wisely stayed put.

Once the blonde haired man was out of range, the ex-convict turned to the other two with wide eyes.

"He's in a lot of pain right now, Black, not to mention a less than ideal situation. You might want to practice keeping your mouth shut." Severus advised with his usual snark.

* * *

In the kitchen, Harry was mindlessly making himself a cup of tea. Dunking the tea bag repeatedly whilst staring at nothing.

"Harry." Lucius said softly.

Harry dropped the tea bag, and it splashed dark liquid over the counter top.

"Oh." He whispered.

Lucius reached for a towel, grimacing in pain at the movement of his arm.

"Do wizards ever get divorced?"

Lucius hesitated. "Harry, if this is about the dreams, we will work that out. It will get better-"

"Will it?" Those green orbs met his. "'Cause my whole life they've just been getting worse." He frowned. "Are you deflecting?"

"There is no divorce from a Bond. It is quite different from a marriage."

Harry took the towel from his hand. "Really? No out whatsoever?"

"If one of the parteners were to die, the other would conceivably be free from the Bond. But short of death, no."

Harry grinned, then surprised the heck out of Lucius by starting to laugh. An honest, deep belly laugh that was heard all the way out in the other room. Lucius was shocked.

Then Harry sobered. "Guess you got lucky."

It took Lucius a moment to decipher what he meant, then realized that Harry thought he was going to die. He didn't like how unsettled that made him feel. "Don't you remember what I said that first day?"

Harry ignored him. He turned, placed both hands on the edge if the counter, then hoisted himself up so he was perched on the counter top. "Come here."

Lucius took a few steps so they were closer.

"I'm sorry about last night." Harry said, reaching out and starting to unbutton Lucius' shirt without asking. "You really needed to sleep." He gently eased his left sleeve down, giving the blonde an apologetic smile when he gritted his teeth in pain.

"I didn't mean to sleep so long - if I can avoid deep sleep, I usually don't dream. I'll be more careful." Honestly, Harry wasn't quite sure why he was even telling him this. He felt like he'd crossed the line entirely too quickly from enemy to, well, _not._ Maybe it was that Lucius, though aloft and closed off, was still in his own way kind to Harry. maybe it was that, in some fucked up way, Harry actually felt like Lucius _understood_ him in a way nobody had ever before.

And why the hell did he feel the need to check to see if the man in front of him was really okay? Was it because his enemy had hurt him? Harry didn't know. Didn't know how to rationalize his actions.

Lucius braced his right arm, still sheathed in the sleeve of his shirt on the counter beside Harrys leg as the Boy-Who-Lived ran his fingers over his chest, a feather light touch over and around his stitched wounds.

"This one is pretty inflamed." He murmured.

Lucius' curiosity grew - how much experience dealing with injuries did this boy have to be able to acess them with just a touch?

* * *

In the sitting room, Sirius stopped pacing. "What the hell's taking so long?" He abruptly turned and left the room.

"Black!" Severus hissed after him, rising and following the insufferable mutt.

And Draco, not one to be left behind, followed too.

They pulled up short in the kitchen archway, though, not prepared for the sight of Lucius, his shirt half off, in between Harrys legs. And Harry, perched on the counter, was eye level with him.

Sirius noticed the fresh red wounds neatly stitched on Lucius' back and finely realised what Severus had meant when he had said 'in pain'.

Harry was holding on to Lucius' left wrist with one hand, the other tracing the path of a jagged laceration.

"-I don't bloody care about that, Harry." The Death Eater was saying.

Harry placed his palm over his elbow where the cut was the worst, then murmured a quick apology at Lucius' sharp inhale. "Well, it's not likely to change. And really, only one of us should have to suffer for it."

"Harry?" Sirius questioned, making the Bondmates look over, neither having realized they had onlookers. "What are you doing?" It came out sounding slightly choked.

Harry hesitated, and Lucius stepped back, then tried to put his shirt back on.

"What are doing?" Harry snapped, jumping down, though he clearly didn't expect an answer. "You'll pull your damn stitches."

"Harry, for Merlin's sake, I can-"

Harry cut Lucius off. "Don't move." He then eased the right sleeve down a hit so he could thread in his left arm and pull the matetial up without bending his arm.

Sirius made a choked noise.

Severus merely shrugged. "Lily was incredibly gifted with healing magic. It makes sense Potter would have inherited some."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Why were you touching his injuries?" The professor asked.

Harry hesitated. He didn't want to just come out and say that it just seemed like the thing to do. He'd never really heard of 'healing magic'. He just thought you could heal with magic, but Severus spoke like it was a different branch altogether. Could healing magic be the reason he felt so compelled to aid Lucius?

"She used to do that too." Severus said, as though that explained everything.

And maybe it did.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the longer wait, what can I say? Life happens first. This chapter is a bit shorter, but that is for a reason. Anyways, I love to get those notifications saying someone has fav'D or followed or reviewed (those are my favorites - feel free to keep it up!) that let me know that there's someone else out there enjoying this! Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Surprise, surprise.**

Somewhere to Stand

By ThornsHaveRoses

 **Chapter Seven**

That night, in their room, Lucius said, "I have to tell the Dark Lord soon. In a few days."

Harry sat down and looked over at him.

"Merlin knows I don't want to, but..."

"You don't believe he'll just let us live out nice, quiet lives together?" Harry chuckled sarcastically. "It's almost like we know him pretty well."

* * *

Draco Malfoy did not like Harry Potter. Had _never_ liked Harry Potter. In fact, on many occasions over the last few years, he would have even gone so far as to say he hated the Gryffindor Golden Boy. He was loud, he was entitled, he was bigheaded. He skirted by in his classes, broke more rules then whole of Slytherin house combined, and always _got away with it._

And sure, maybe a big part of his animosity stemmed from that very public refusal outside the Great Hall five years ago. But that had _hurt._ And Malfoy's did not do hurt well.

Regardless, after five whole years of their relationship, of insults and sabotages and watching and knowing, well, Draco would have said he knew Harry Potter fairly well. His habits and routines, what he liked for breakfast in the morning. Because quite frankly sometimes there was simply nothing of any interest at that school that watching the Boy-Who-Lived, waiting for something to exploit, was how he amused himself.

And sometimes, when he could barely stand to be in his common room, listening to Crab or Goyle spew Death Eater propaganda to first years, or the seventh years mock their Head of House like they weren't really too scared to go against him, or Flint brag about how he'd blackmailed Ravenclaws into doing his homework, then spitting insults at Harry Potter was so simple and easy and normal.

The boy hero was always an easy target, and though he'd never quite give as good as he got (not many could verbally spare against a _Malfoy)_ the effort was always put in. Their rivelry was neat and tidy and ordinary, and he liked it that way.

Of course, he was also dating Pansy Parkinson, the resident queen of gossip at Hogwarts, and had heard about every rumor out there. Of course, some of them were almost too ridiculous to swallow - like the one that he'd fought of hundreds of Dementors in the Forbidden Forest. Yeah, right. Just one had made him faint, he couldn't possibly have warded off hundreds.

But there were other, more believable rumors, which in the past had made excellent ammo. Such as the trail of broken hearts left behind Harry (all girls, which was awkward given the current situation of now being Bonded to a man).

Regardless, it was strange because now that all too familiar pattern seemed to have disappeared. Draco felt like he'd yet to see the quick-to-anger, rash, predictable Gryffindor. Perhaps a bit had been bubbling under the surface the first night, when he'd been handed over like a trinket, but since then Harry had been quiet. In fact, Draco sometimes felt like the whole day would pass and he wouldn't see Harry. He could slip in an out of a room as smooth as a shadow.

And quite frankly, it was almost irritating. Draco had been happy with the status quo and simply knowing where they stood. He didn't like the feeling that he might have to adjust his opinions of the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Malfoy. You're starring at me again."

Draco scoffed halfheartedly at the Gryffindor across from him. "Do you always think so highly of yourself? I've been starring at that monstrosity masquerading as your shirt. It's like a bloody train wreck."

The green-eyed boy grinned, like he'd just been waiting for his snub. He glanced down at the somewhat ragged grey T-shirt he was wearing, then to the perfectly fitting jeans and polo shirt the Malfoy heir was dressed in. "I just don't see the point in dressing up for tea at eight in the morning with yourself."

And yes, Draco had found Harry perched in the kitchen alone with said tea just a few minutes ago. And he had that damnable book opened in front of him. The one Draco had thought was a journal. the one he'd never seen appear in front of Harry until this summer at his Mansion. Draco wasn't looking at the boy hero's shirt - he had been trying to subtly decipher exactly what Potter was scribbling, however, as soon as Draco had come in, Harry's left hand had moved downwards, shifting so that he couldn't see what was scrawled across the pages. However, if Draco wasn't mistaken, Harry wasn't writing at all, but maybe _drawing._

Which Draco would never have guessed that Harry had any sort of artistic talent whatsoever. Literally there had been no indication of it over the years they'd interacted.

So now of course he had a new objective for the summer - to find out exactly what his new housemate scribbled in that book.

Unfortunately for Draco, Harry Potter was very good at keeping secrets. Nobody knew that, but then again, that was the whole point, wasn't it?

* * *

The inhabitants of Malfoy Manor fell into an almost-comfortable routine over the next few days. It wasn't exactly easy, but it worked. The unconscious re-defining of spaces, and the learning of boundaries. Harry and Lucius fell into an unspoken agreement - yes, they shared a bed, but very little time was spent there - and certainly not for a bed's intended purposes (such as sleeping), or the Bond's ever-looming mandatory requirements (such as copulation). The... stiffness had melted away slowly, but Harry's nightmares kept him from more than the barest minimum of rest, no matter what his body needed. He had spent the whole of his life being told to suck it up, and be strong, and he couldn't stop now, couldn't break those ingrained habits in the bed of his enemy.

Although, even Harry was smart enough to realise Lucius might not be classified as his enemy anymore. When Voldemort called next, and he found out the truth, it was very plausible this elaborate plan of the Headmasters would fall to pieces, and the Malfoys would be left floating in the same boat as him - hunted by a sadistic Dark Lord.

And then it happened - the Call that they had been waiting for.

Lucius went to the Dark Lord's side.

Harry and Draco struck up a half-hearted game of chess, but neither one was able to focus for long.

Still, after Draco moved, when he glanced up at the raven-haired boy, her couldn't help but think it was almost... nice, waiting with someone.

In years past, his mother barely acknowledged the danger his father was in when he appeared before the Dark Lord. Draco would stay up late in his room, desperately waiting to hear his father's footsteps down the hall, so he'd know he had returned. And while waiting with Potter of all people was strange, something about the Boy-Who-Lived calmness, his quiet confidence, was... reassuring to Draco. Merlin, how messed up.

But Draco was smart. He'd seen and heard enough things in the last week to believe Harry really did have some sort of connection to Him, and if Harry was calm, things couldn't be too bad for his father. Harry was Gryffindor enough he wouldn't be complacent if anyone was being hurt, even a Death Eater.

When Lucius did return a few hours later, he looked shaken up, but unharmed. The elder Malfoy assured his son he was fine, then moved to brush past them, when Harry spoke for the first time since his return.

"What did he say?"

Lucius paused, then said the most chilling thing.

"He laughed."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hopefully things are starting to get a bit more exciting. Please drop a review if you like it (or if you don't), and Merry Christmas to all who celebrate! To everyone who doesn't, happy Tuesday!**

 **Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling and other people who are not me.**

Somewhere To Stand

by:ThornsHaveRoses

 **Chapter Eight:**

After that, things seemed to go smoother than anyone of them would have expected. Lucius still watched Harry intently, always with curiosity. Harry still managed to get by with very little sleep every night, instead distracting himself by working in the gardens - a relatively easy task considering they took up about three acres of property. Sirius stopped in when he could, and with Severus' visits, the Manor was more alive then it had been in years.

It was the last day of June, and by chance Sirius and Severus were both there, exchanging glares every time they had the misfortune of meeting eyes, when Felix Snickett arrived unannounced. He walked in on the adults and Draco in the living room.

Lucius was pissed, but of course he hid it, "Snickett."

"Ah, Lucius, Draco. And Severus Snape, yes?" The irritating little man than turned to Sirius, who had stiffened. "And I'm afraid... but you do look familiar, Mr...?

"My cousin." Lucius interjected smoothly before Sirius could think. "Well, from my ex-wife's side, but still. Ingmar Black."

"Pleasure." Snickett held out his hand.

Sirius shook it mutely, then shot Lucius a 'what-the-hell?' look.

Yes, Sirius had changed his look a bit since his last photo in the paper - not only cleaner, obviously, but that black hair was trimmed and his face clean-shaven, but it had only been three years since he'd escaped Azkaban and Snickett, even though he was clearly an idiot, was still a Ministry official and might know better then most what the notorious Black looked like.

Luckily, Narcissa did have a third cousin named Ingmar Black, who was estranged and had not been heard from for the last decade or so. Lucius had seen a picture once, and Ingmar had the black hair and classic nose that ran in the family. The ruse should work. Of course, Lucius was a bit startled at himself, that his first thought had not been to rid himself of Black once and for all by giving him to the Ministry. No, his first thought was what would his new Bondmate think if Lucius had done such a thing.

Severus simply watched the short man over his teacup. He didn't like or trust the greedy, pathetic little man.

"Lucius, where is your Bondmate? I'd love to speak to you together."

Why today? Lucius thought. Harry had a killer headache, so bad he had skipped out on visiting his Godfather - making him talk to Snickett now would be cruel. Nonetheless, if he didn't Snickett would make trouble, and quite frankly they could not afford anymore right now.

"Draco, would you go grab him? He's in our room." The last bit was said purely for Snickett's benefit.

"Of course, father."

At the door, Draco knocked. When their was no answer, he hesitated. He hadn't been in his father's room since he was a child, and now that it was Lucius' and Harry's, it seemed doubly intrusive. Draco pushed in.

Harry was on his back on the left side of the bed, both hands pressed over his eyes. There was a pile of tissue on the floor beside him, and Draco was surprised to see they had blood on them. He stepped closer. "Hey. Potter."

Harry mumbled something, which sounded a lot like "fuck off", and that actually made Draco grin slightly.

"Potter, that Snickett guy from the Ministry is here."

Harry sat up with a groan. "That fucker? Now?"

"Yeah, he..." Draco trailed off as Harry cursed again and trail of blood began leaking from his nose, dripping off his lip as he reached for another tissue.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut as he held it under his nose. Then he pushed off the bed. "I'm coming." He mumbled.

Draco let him pass in shock. He'd never seen Harry like this. When his father had said Harry had a headache earlier, Draco's first thought was that the Boy Hero was being a baby. But the pain Draco had just seen on his face, coupled with the dozens of bloody tissues on the floor, discarded that theory entirely. No, this was serious.

Harry paused outside the hall for a moment to compose himself, then went in, the blonde boy following just behind him.

Four pairs of eyes watched Harry come in, frown at Snickett, then instead of sitting in the empty chair by Sirius as they all expected, he went over to the couch Lucius was on. Everyone watched in shock as Harry dropped down beside him, his hip touching Lucius', then drape one leg over the blonde's, then cross his other on top of that, in a very relaxed, very intimate pose.

Then Harry leaned in so his lips were just an inch from his Bondmate's ear, but spoke loud enough that everyone could hear. "What the hell is he doing here again?"

"Mr. Potter." Snickett greeted, looking slightly perturbed.

"Mr. Ministry douchebag." Harry returned. "What are you doing here?"

Draco almost choked on his laughter, but also his amazement. He knew Harry hadn't been faking upstairs, so he must be pretending now. Plus he'd never seen Harry willingly get so close to his father like this.

Snickett frowned. "It's my job to check in on all new Bondmates. To make sure all rules are being followed and everyone is happy."

Harry reached over and took Lucius' cup from his hand and took a drink without hesitation, while Sirius and Severus looked on in shock. Lucius schooled his expression better.

Harry lowered the cup and frowned. "Like when you told Lucius he could fuck me as much as he wanted? That rule? Cause I'm pretty sure you just made that up."

Snickett smiled. "Mr. Potter, it's common in these situations for the dominant wizard to get full union rights even before the Bond date -"

Harry cut him off with a sharp laugh, then he nudged Lucius' arm. "Hear that? He thinks you're the dominant wizard here."

Sirius had to force his jaw to stay firmly closed at the words coming out of his Godson's mouth. He couldn't believe Harry, his innocent Harry, would ever say something like that out loud in front of everyone.

'If you truly are having intercourse, then it's a simple matter of proof -"

Harry cut him off again, before Lucius could even think of doing so, so caught in the clipped words flying back and forth. "How do I prove that? I tell you how big his dick is, then he takes off his pants and you measure?" Harry asked crudely.

Snickett actually blushed.

"Guess what? He's mine, so you'll never get to see." Harry stood up. "Lucius, please, get this fucker out of this house."

Lucius stood too, "Your welcome has worn a little thin, Mr. Snickett. Severus, would you mind showing him out."

Once Snickett was out of the room, Harry deflated a bit, pressing the heels of both his hands to his forehead, and sucked in a painfilled breath. "I'm sorry about that. I just wanted him gone fast."

Lucius actually laughed.

The elder Malfoy had to admit, for what Harry had wanted, he had accomplished it in the most efficient (if a bit crude) way. Had it been uncomfortable, completely out of the blue, and left Lucius reeling at the teens boldness? Well, yes. Would he have rathered if his manhood had never been brought into the conversation? Obviously. But it had worked, and worked most efficiently. Lucius was almost... proud?

Severus came back and looked at Harry curiously. He wouldn't have believed Potter could act that to save his life if he hadn't just seen it with his own eyes. Still couldn't believe how quickly he had manipulated Snickett. If the Potion's Master didn't know from Lucius that they hadn't slept together yet, that performance would have convinced him, even though _technically_ neither had actually admitted to it.

Of course, he thought somewhat amusedly, it had clearly convinced the convict, if the storm brewing on his face was any indication.

Harry moved, perhaps a bit uncomfortable standing amongst them after his lewd comments , and ended up, unintentionally, in full view of the bay window. Draco, who was watching Snicket, said "He's not leaving. He's just staring through the window."

Lucius frowned, his eyes flicking to Harry, then the window, and his quick mind came to a solution that fell directly in line with the act Harry had just played. "Harry. Don't move." Lucius commanded softly, and those green eyes locked on his.

The blonde approached him slowly, searching those expressive eyes for any sign of fear, any apprehension. Harry nodded subtly to him, and lifted his chin.

Lucius leaned down and pressed his lips to Harry's.

Those soft red lips yielded for him, not quite kissing back, but not resisting either. Lucius put a hand on the smaller man's hip, and Harry's whole body tensed up. Snickett was watching, and neither pulled away.

Harry had to remind himself to breathe. The kiss was not what he was expecting, not that he had much to compare it to. It was softer then he was expecting - softer then he thought Lucius Malfoy could be. And the older man tasted good - in a sort of indescribable way. If the kiss had lasted longer, Harry might have worked himself into a panic, because no one had ever been _this close_ to him before, not like this. But for those brief seconds it was just nice, and accepting and _not pushing_ , and damnit but he might have enjoyed it. Which was all kinds of fucked up, but then when had his life not been?

The kiss barely lasted a handful of seconds, but then Lucius pulled away, despite the addictive taste of those sweet lips. He knew he couldn't push Harry too far. Didn't want to, not with an audience. He inclined his head slightly and Harry stepped back.

Sirius felt like gagging. That fucking Death Eater was having sex with his Godson - who wouldn't be sixteen for another month.

"Snickett's gone." Draco reported.

"You bastard!" Sirius spit, crossing over to Lucius and catching him with a forceful right hook as soon as he turned around.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled.

The convict swung again, catching a disorientated Lucius in the same cheek. Then he grabbed the blondes shirt.

Draco and Severus both pulled their wands.

"What the hell..."

"Black!"

"Back the hell off, dog!"

And Sirius: "How could you? He's just a boy... how..."

Harry got between the two men and pushed on Sirius' chest. "Sirius. He's never touched me. Sirius! He's never touched me!" Harry shouted, and finely his eyes focused on his Godson.

"What...?" Sirius gasped.

"This was all for show, Sirius. It's not true." Harry repeated, "please let him go."

Sirius did, almost shoving Lucius away. He fell on his ass and his son ran to him.

"Harry..." Sirius moaned.

"Sirius. I'm fine."

Sirius hugged him, a whirlwind of desperate emotions inside of him. "Thank Merlin. I never want him to touch you, Harry."

Harry froze in his embrace, and when Sirius let go he took a step back and said coldly "So you'd rather I die? Because that's the only other option here, Sirius."

The Animagius seemed to realise what he had said, but his tongue jammed as he tried to think of words to fix this with.

Harry turned and left.

"Really, Black?" Lucius hissed, standing.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: And here' s another chapter! Also, fair warning, I have and most likely will continue to make Harry suffer. If that's not your cup of tea, well, don't say I didn't warn you. For all those who it is, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I making any money from, Harry Potter.**

Somewhere To Stand

by: ThornsHaveRoses

 **Chapter Nine:**

After Severus looked at his face - he was able to reduce the swelling, it was just going to be sore, and his lip was split - and he and Sirius had left in their separate directions, Draco came over to him and gave him a quick hug. "Potter went outside." He told his father quickly, then he left too.

Lucius paused for a moment, thinking of everything the boy had been through today, but he still went outside. Harry was pretty far down the garden path, sitting in the midafternoon sun against a thick oak. Lucius sat down beside him without asking permission. Although the elder Malfoy wasn't someone you'd think would ever be caught sitting on the grass, he looked comfortable in his spot, his legs folded underneath him.

He looked at the young man beside him. Harry's eyes were tinged red, like maybe he had been crying at some point, but they were dry now. Honestly, if he had been, Lucius would have been surprised. Harry didn't seem to react to any situation like he would expect.

"Well, that was a colossal fuck-up." Lucius said calmly.

Harry let out a started laugh, partly because it summed up the situation so perfectly, and partly just from hearing the usually very dignified head of the Malfoy family speak so vulgarly. "Yeah it was."

"Are you alright?"

Lucius appreciated that Harry seemed to seriously consider before answering. "I am." The green-eyed boy examined his face. "And you? I mean, I wish I was surprised that Sirius would hurt you, but..."

"He just wanted to protect you."

"Yeah, but... he hurt you."

At times like this, just for a moment, Lucius could actually imagine that Harry really cared for him.

The Gryffindor reached out and slowly put his hand upon his assaulted cheek. Lucius flinched just a bit, but let the hand stay, not just because he wanted Harry to continue to touch him of his own free will, but because he couldn't help but wonder about what Severus said about healing magic. Because when Harry Potter touched him, he felt _something._ And no, that something wasn't butterflies or any juvenile explanation of a crush. It was something indescribable but very much real. It felt like magic, just... different.

Very slowly those fingertips trailed down to the split in his lip, touching it gently. This Lucius was slowly acclimatizing too - the boys constant need to touch things that were broken. But then Harry's eyes flicked up to his for a second, and he Lucius thought he saw... but still, when Harry leaned in and quick as lightning pressed his lips to Lucius', well, that surprised the hell out of him.

It surprised both of them, really. But Lucius never would have thought Harry would make the first move. Of course, Harry was a teenaged boy. He could have passed off the urge simply as hormones, but in truth he'd never been all too caught up in them. He'd simply spent the last few minutes sitting and _not_ thinking about Sirius or Snickett or the Dark Lord, but how Lucius had _touched_ him. How strange but... good it had felt. And doing it again just seemed okay. A natural progression to this weird but balancing relationship they had going on. He kind of expected Lucius to pull away. , so when the older man reached out and put his hand ion Harry's dark, unruly hair, he was surprised, and almost pulled away himself. But he didn't.

Merlin, but Harry tasted good. And when the boy moaned softly, like maybe he was enjoying the kiss, too, Lucius had to stop himself from pushing him back onto the grass, because all he could think about was how good Harry's body would feel under his.

When Harry finely pulled back for a breath, Lucius searched his face tentatively, but Harry just smiled.

* * *

Draco was definitely _not_ trying to spy, and a part of him did not want to know any of what his father was doing with Potter, but when he passed by the window and saw them kissing, he unconsciously found himself smiling. His father deserved someone in his life, and maybe Potter was actually up to the job.

That night when they all sat down to supper, Draco said "I'm glad Severus got that all cleaned up." with a gesture to his lip.

Lucius touched his lip, frowning. He hadn't realised, but it was already healed up. He met Harry's stare across the table and wondered, was it really Severus' work?

* * *

As per usual, Harry went to their room first, intending to put on his pajamas and grab one of Lucius' books to entertain himself with for a few hours. Usually, Lucius would head to his office for a few hours before coming to the room. But tonight, as Harry was changed, Lucius entered the room.

He couldn't stop the gasp that passed his lips at what he saw, alerting Harry to his presence.

Harry whirled around, his face drawing in horror as he reached frantically for his shirt.

"Stop. Harry." Lucius bit out, and the Gryffindor did freeze, more in resignation then anything.

Harry knew that one day Lucius would see the scars, but Lord knows he didn't want him too. "I..." Harry didn't know what to say. This was the most exposed he'd been physically, and the most exposed he'd felt in the other man's presence, or that he could remember feeling in a long time.

Lucius stared at him with a kind of horror. He knew scars - he had served as a Death Eater for almost two decades. He had his own, and he'd dealt more, but to see Harry's chest so mutilated with old scars, made his chest tight in a very unfamiliar way.

Harry took a deep breath as he stepped closer, his blue eyes riveted. "How?"

Harry inhaled sharply as Lucius touched his bare skin, placing his large, warm hand over the claw marks across his left pec and shoulder.

"Dragon." He whispered. "In the Triwizard Tournament."

Then he touched the old mark through his forearm, like a mutilated star. "Basilisk fang."

When Lucius looked up sharply, Harry half-shrugged. "I had a phoenix." He didn't think he could explain anymore, not with Lucius' searing blue eyes burning a hole through him. On his other arm was a thick, jagged, ugly scar almost ten inches long. "Wormtail did that. In the graveyard."

Lucius remembered that day all too well, and now looking at the scar, thought of how easily this boy could have bled to death from a wound like that.

There were a few more smaller scars on his well toned (and perhaps too thin?) torso, and as Lucius looked at them, he saw different marks on his sides. From more scars on his back? As he moved around, Harry whispered "Lucius..." and it almost sounded like he was begging.

Lucius' heart nearly stopped in his chest. Harry's back was covered in whip marks. Mark upon mark. There was no skin untouched by scars. Some disappeared under the waist of his pants, and went on to his shoulders. He could tell this had been done many times to leave scars like that, and over many years by the way the scar tissue was pulled tight in places. Lucius felt sick, Oh, he knew what abuse looked like. His own father had been cruel, Severus' father had been worse, but neither of them bore marks like this. "Who did this?" He hissed.

Harry choked, perhaps on words, or maybe just on a sob.

Wanting to scream, Lucius did the only thing he could think of, and wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling his back against his own chest. "Harry..."

"My uncle." The words were so quiet, and so full of shame and pain and self-loathing that Lucius wanted to hurt someone for the agony that his Bondmate had suffered.

They were both shaking. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Harry was sobbing, dry, harsh sounds that wracked his whole body. His knees shook, and Lucius let them both sink to the floor, never loosening his hold.

"It's okay, Harry. It's not your fault." Lucius squeezed tighter, pressing a kiss to shoulder, his neck. "Oh, Merlin, Harry. This is not your fault." Lucius, who couldn't remember if he'd even comforted another person in his life, held on to Harry like a lifeline.

Eventually Harry quieted, his exhausted body succumbing to sleep, and Lucius moved them both to the bed, keeping his arms locked around Harry, unwilling to let him go.

* * *

The next morning, Harry was already gone when Lucius awoke. The former Slytherin recalled the night before with a sort of horror he was unaccustomed too. Lucius Malfoy was no stranger to pain. He had served the Dark Lord since he was seventeen years old. Before that, he'd grown up with an unstable father in a household more inclined to the darker aspects of magic. He had tortured and been tortured, and shrugged it off. Because he'd learned at a young age to do such a thing. But never in all his years giving and receiving had he felt like this.

This raw guilt for a crime he had had no part whatsoever in. This crushing need for vengeance over things he could not change. All these bloody, useless emotions that were squeezing inside his chest. And a sort of hopelessness that he had no idea how to alleviate. Merlin, how had he found himself in this situation? When had he started _caring?_

A lifetime of nothing but control, and now he'd known Harry bloody Potter for mere days and his carefully disciplined life was up in the air.

With no better plan, or even the fainted idea of how to help (and now he wanted to _help?_ How had this boy twisted him up so?), Lucius readied and departed for his best friends house.

The Potion's Master was sitting down to coffee and biscuits when Lucius flooed in. Severus granted his friend a small smile - a slight lift of his lips that few people ever saw - but sobered when a troubled Lucius dropped into the chair across from him.

If Severus didn't know better, he'd say that Lucius was... shell-shocked. Something had rattled his friend, and no doubt Lucius would be horrified to know how much of his emotions were visible from the outside.

"Severus, I just found out..." Lucius floundered, unsure how to verbalize his discovery.

Severus was actually worried now.

Those blue eyes met his, and he would have sworn Lucius genuinely looked heartbroke (an expression Severus had never seen on his friends face). His fists clenched. "Harry's muggle relatives... they abused him." Lucius spit the awful words.

Severus' eyes narrowed. "He told you?" That seemed unlikely. Hell, the whole thing did. Dumbledore had sworn to the Dursley's character and treatment of the boy. And while Severus had never had a good thing to say about Petunia, he had not had the misfortune of seeing her since he was a teenager. Besides, abuse could mean a lot of things to a lot of people. As head of Slytherin house, Severus had his fair share of children from unfit homes. They seemed to gravitate to his house because they already had many of the skills Slytherin was famous for, simply from trying to survive their hostile living arrangments.

All the teachers knew the signs to look for, and though Severus could admit to himself he loathed to give any extra attention to the Boy Wonder, he had never witnessed him exhibiting any of the usual signs. In fact, Harry Potter was bold, cheeky, and a pain in the ass. Consistently. He never cowered. Never flinched. Was continually outspoken and breaking rules.

"I saw the scars."

Severus froze. Lucius wasn't one to exaggerate.

"Whip marks. All over his back. And Merlin, Severus, I know what those look like. So do you. And it was not just done once."

"Anything else?"

"I don't know. We didn't talk about it, but Gods he kept _apologizing._ That was the worst part. Like it was his fault, like..." He trailed off, lost in his own thoughts.

Severus' thoughts kept coming back to _the boy didn't_ act _like an abuse victim._ He was too aggressive. But just yesterday Severus had seen how good an actor the boy could be. But if that was true, _how_ could Severus not have seen it? Hell, he'd been inside the boys head during occulemency, and never seen any abuse. Yes, he recalled a foggy memory of Petunia's shrill, raised voice. And a small dog chasing a much younger version of him up a tree? But those instances were not out of the ordinary for any child.

But Merlin, if it were true, then Severus had failed not only a student, but Lily's son as well.

* * *

 **A/N: And now Snape is (sort of) on their side!**

 **Feel free to review dear readers, cause I'd love to hear what you think so far!**


End file.
